leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-9982471-20130618123957/@comment-9982471-20130618141458
The thing is Kennen was originally designed as an AP champ, but because they started using him AD Kennen has stopped to exist as an AP champ for Riot (Its not the same thing as if you go AP kog for example). The idea of Kennen was harassing with W due it was his best skill and also because the passive was 12 seconds in those days (Then changed to 8, which was a needed change, since with 12 seconds Kennen was able to perma harass you, and now to 6 is a shit if you go AP because you lack of cd for doing so as many times as before, but of course if you atk speed Kennen this is needed, since otherwise you can stun multiple times). But because of the AD Kennen thing, they nerfed his AA range (Months ago, when the first Kennen ADC was played in tournament, Kennen had 575 aa range now he has 550), and this was the only thing AP Kennen had for harass actually, him having 25 more range than other AP mid champs, grant him the opportunity of harass with the mark, since the Q is a lineal skillshot and the E needs you to go "melee" and so its not a good idea for harassing (Besides being your only scape skill). Thing is, since the W passive scales with AD (For no apparent reason in my opinion), people use him as an AD plus the atk speed thing, in order to stun foes while aa and being able to scape with the E and the R, while Kennen was originally designed to use this skills to go in the center of the fight and stun everyone (Much more like Morgana or Galio thing in that sense, but Kennen is squishy as hell, and now for doing that he needs the 2 zhonyas in order to survive + good damage). There is no real "complain" the thing is Kennen has become an AD champ in the eyes of Riot, but he was originally designed as an AP and so I believe they should rework/change that, for example adding additional damage every time he stunned or giving AP ratio to the W aa thing... I dont know. But now if you want to play AP Kennen (Which is the original and main idea, its not like if you want to play AP Yi which is the "random" idea) you have to deal with a lot of nerfs that indirectly affect you because Riot nerfed you thinking you were an AD carry (The nerfs Im talking about are the aa range, the passive and the health regeneration) plus the double zhonya thing that still affects your mechanics more like some other AP chams. I mean yeah, you can also go to play Ahri ADcarry going in a similar idea of the Kennen ADC thing (Good scape, cc and skills who dont interfere much with your basic attacks), but surely she isnt going to get nerfed in that sense because there is no reason for playing her like that. I want them to get back AP Kennen, Riot is going to do similar thing in the AD Sion VS Ap Sion thing, they could consider this...